


Shuichi is new in town

by Nepekitty



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepekitty/pseuds/Nepekitty
Summary: iiiim bored and idk how to write...im just gonna keep writin til i get better...uh idk where the story is goingthe killing game is all just actors and special affects cuz i dont want them to die. uhhh saihara is trans and this story is also me tryin to vent about stuff. here i go projectin myself onto the characters. they wont be perfectly in character so sorry about that!





	1. Chapter 1

Shuichi sat in his room staring at the tv. He had been there all day watching danganronpa. It was one of the only things he actually enjoyed watching. The show gave him enjoyment and excitement in his rather boring life. He would make theories on who committed the murders, who was the mastermind, and who would survive in the end.

 

 

The killing games were what sparked his ambition to become a detective, especially one who was in the show. Being the ultimate detective on the show would be the best. Everyone would be relying on you and trusting you to find the truth. No one would suspect that you would have the nerve to commit a murder and betray hope. And because they trusted you all this time, you would get away with it. The perfect role, the perfect murder. It was his dream.

 

 

Wanting to be on the show was perfectly normal though. It wasn't like they actually died in real life right? It was all just really good special affects. It had to be.

 

  
He couldn't sign up for the show just yet. He has to deal with the fact that tomorrow he will be starting in a new school! Maybe he will find fellow danganronpa fans there? He also has to find the courage to explain to his new classmates why exactly he looks rather feminine and his voice is so high pitched. Maybe they won't think anything of it and will leave him alone. Who knows?


	2. everybody knows shits fucked

Shuichi walks into the class almost an hour late with his lunch bag in his right left hand and the other in his pocket. He had to have his hands be doing something or be hidden so they wouldn't start shaking. 

The teacher doesn't even take a look at him and just continues teaching the class. Shuichi finds the nearest empty seat and plops himself down. He looks around at the students around him. One of them is interested in the lesson and is furiously taking notes as if this one class determined whether she would make it in life or not. The person sitting next to him is fast asleep and drooling on their new notebook. 

Math wasn't his forte but he decided to spend this period drawing himself in a costume for danganronpa. Around 20 minutes later the bell rings.

"I set up a math quiz on castlelearning so I know what your math level is so I can properly teach you guys." The teacher yells out to the class who is already making their way out the door.

Shuichi looks at his schedule and groans. He has two periods of chemistry next and he is honestly not looking forward to it.

* * *

 

The bell rings and it is finally lunch! Shuichi makes his way downstairs where over 300 kids are packed in the small cafeteria. Everyone is sitting in tables with their own groups, chatting, being loud. Shuichi finds an almost empty table and sits down. The only other person sitting there is a kid with short purple hair sticking out at the sides. How he managed to do this was beyond Shuichi's belief and the student honestly piqued his interest. 

The purple octopus haired kid got up from his seat and moved to the seat next to shuichi.

 

 


End file.
